


No one left

by valerierosemberg



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death is only mentioned, F/M, Funeral, No one speaks, Not Really Character Death, Poetry, Sad, Small, really small, sad poem, we all know Gwen dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood there, grieving her…<br/>And the one who had took her away was by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one left

Her sweet smell filled the air.

  
His love remained there, oh so fair

  
Death had done nothing to the beauty of her face.

  
The bony mistress was by his side, her feet on the clay.

  
He should hate her

  
Oh he should make her ache  
for taking Gwen without a breath.

  
No matter the times he called her name,  
or how much he screamed in pain,  
she was already gone.

  
All there was left was him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually recieved a punch on my shoulder for this one…thanks bestie.  
> I wrote it back on October for a challenge.  
> It is really small, but I wanted to post it.


End file.
